marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Afterlife
Afterlife (來世 Lai Shi, translated as "Next Life") was an Inhuman settlement. History Gordon's Terrigenesis In 1983, a young man named Gordon was chosen to undergo Terrigenesis inside Afterlife, being transformed by the Terrigen Mist into an eyeless man, having lost his eyes and having their former spot in his face covered by skin. Gordon was taken to a room, where he struggled to control his newly obtained teleporting powers, repeatedly hitting the walls, floor and ceiling given his lack of control. One of the elders of the community, Jiaying, who had acted as Gordon's guide to prepare him for Terrigenesis, entered the room with Yat-Sen, regretting Gordon's current situation. Yat-Sen informed her that 14 hours had passed since Gordon's Terrigenesis, and warned her that the young man was very emotional. Jiaying requested to be left alone with Gordon, and as Yat-Sen closed the door, she started to call Gordon. Gordon asked for help, as he could not see anymore. Jiaying tried to calmed him down, saying she was there to help him, and asked him to take her hand. Gordon started to approach Jiaying's location following her voice, but he unintentionally teleported away, hitting the walls and the floor. Jiaying did not give up on him, and prompted him to try it again, this time managing to arrive. Jiaying embraced Gordon as he sobbed, and tried to calm him, saying she would show him the way to control his powers. Jiaying told him to let his feelings go out crying, but despite he was trying, he could not cry anymore due to his lack of eyes. Gordon was left alone in the room while Jiaying and Yat-Sen discussed his transformation. Yat-Sen said that Gordon had been prepared for the change during his whole life, but Jiaying understood how Gordon was feeling, given that every cell in his body and his mind had suffered a terrifying change. Despite this, Jiaying acknowledged that Gordon had the ideal age to undergo the transformation, as he was old enough to understand it, but young enough to adapt to its outcome. Yat-Sen considered a blessing having Jiaying counsel so many generations through the transformation, given her powers to age slowly, but she acknowledged that she would not live forever. Yat-Sen commented that even with the years of preparation, it was Jiaying's warmth what guided them through their transformations, and without it, the young Inhumans that underwent Terrigenesis would be lost.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks New Transformations Inside a room, a now adult Gordon noticed that a Diviner he was keeping inside a box was glowing, activated as Raina placed another Diviner inside the temple of the Kree City and suffered her own transformation, alongside Skye. ]] Gordon called a woman to check if she had noticed the Diviner had started to glow, meaning that someone underwent Terrigenesis without their knowledge, and asked her to tell the others that he would deal with the event.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Gordon was able to locate Raina as she was about to be captured by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, whom she planned to attack in order to commit suicide. Gordon rescued her and took her to Afterlife, where she could be among her kind, using the same words that Jiaying told him following his own transformation in order to comfort her. Calvin Zabo's Imprisonment Gordon teleported to Manitowoc in Wisconsin, in order to take Calvin Zabo back to Afterlife, as his constant battles against S.H.I.E.L.D. were threatening the secret of their own existence. Zabo was imprisoned in the same room Gordon was kept following his Terrigenesis, and an enraged Zabo destroyed the furniture. Once Zabo calmed down, Gordon came to speak to him, but Zabo angrily asked him why he did not take his daughter Daisy with him, as he felt that she needed Gordon to be protected from S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Gordon coldly answered that what they did was not of Zabo's concern. Zabo wondered the reason he was taken there, and Gordon explained he was making "too much noise", by not being discreet with their secrets. Zabo told him that he was only protecting them from S.H.I.E.L.D., but Gordon told him he was not one of them, as he was only a failed science experiment. Gordon told Zabo that someone else would decide his fate, and Zabo, knowing what he meant, stopped his complaints and took his jacket, in order to accompany Gordon out of the room.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Skye's Arrival Transition Procedures Gordon rescued Skye from a tactical team of members of Robert Gonzales' faction of S.H.I.E.L.D., led by Agent Tomas Calderon, who tried to capture her in the Retreat.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes Skye spent two days unconscious, being submitted to a treatment process by the emitting needles in order to help her body adjust to the changes caused by Terrigenesis, with Gordon by her side until she woke up. Skye was confused about her location, but Gordon calmed her down, explaining that he took her to the place he told her about, where she could be among her kin and learn about her transformation. As Gordon revealed he had been there for two days, she quickly told him that she needed to go, as her friends would be in danger and they needed her, but she couldn't even move due to the treatment. Lincoln Campbell entered the room and explained that the treatment was healing her, and leaving now would hinder her recovery, explaining it with a bad analogy between her and microwave popcorn. Campbell asked Gordon's help with the explanation, but he jokingly told Campbell he was on his own. Gordon told Skye he had to leave, but she was in good hands with Campbell, as Gordon pointed he was smarter than he looked, making Campbell wonder how he could even know that, given he could not see him. Once Gordon left, Campbell explained that he had been by Skye's side since they arrived, but Skye quickly asked Campbell who he was. Campbell believed that Skye already knew, and then he remembered she knew nothing about their procedures, so he explained he was her transitioner, someone who helped a new Inhuman that goes through Terrigenesis. Campbell explained that, basically, Terrigenesis condensed a thousand years of evolution and made them take place instantaneously once a subject made contact with Terrigen Mist, and that the treatments were helping her body adjust to the changes it had suffered, though the procedure should have started right after she had contact with the mist. Skye asked how long would it take and when could she go home, and she added that her friends would probably be in danger. Campbell reminded her that she was the one in danger, as she was being hunted when Gordon took her there.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife Appearances References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Cities